


P is for Perception

by magickmoons



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alphabet Soup Challenge, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e04 The Fifth Man, Gen, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of <i>The Fifth Man</i>, Kei'ya'aii (aka Lt. Tyler) returns to his people</p>
            </blockquote>





	P is for Perception

**Author's Note:**

> written for Episode Alphabet Soup

Kei'ya'aii stepped through the wormhole, returning to the small colony he had thought he would never see again. His mind was a jumble of thoughts about his recent experiences at the hands of the Jaffa, and more importantly, with SG-1.

He struggled to find the right words to explain these humans from Earth to the others of the Reole. It was vital that his people understand the opportunity they were being presented, but there had been nothing but mistrust of outsiders for so long. Secrecy had become almost as natural to his people now as their innate ability to manipulate others' perceptions. It had never even occurred to him to reveal himself when SG-1 had happened upon him, so deeply ingrained was that protective response.

It wasn't until he saw how devoted Colonel O'Neill was to his team, including Lt. Tyler, that he had started to question his assumptions. Watching O'Neill's willingness to put himself in harm's way for a new team member had finally convinced him that he could not take advantage of the Earth man's nature. But O'Neill had stubbornly refused to put himself first, even when Kei'ya'aii revealed his true form. His momentary surprise had quickly morphed into acceptance, and they had worked side by side, trying to hold off the Jaffa.

The remaining members of SG-1, when they showed up, had easily followed O'Neill's lead, accepting Kei'ya'aii without question. They didn't just fight by his side, they fought for him.

The Reole never openly acknowledged it, but they knew that they would never be free of the Goa'uld. They were not strong enough; their numbers were too few to ever defeat them on their own. They had accepted, on some level, that they were simply counting the days until their final extinction.

As he approached the small building housing the colony's leadership, Kei'ya'aii straightened. He had to make them understand that the people of Earth, and the alliances they led, presented a real chance to break the Goa'uld stranglehold on the galaxy. A chance for freedom for them all.

_We don't leave our people behind._


End file.
